Geisxer
Geisxer is the second superior of Organization For Hire. He usually looks like he has the face of an angel, cute and innocent, because of his age. Behind that angelic mask, he is a devil-like child that is not to be messed with. With telekinetic abilities that will surely send someone literally flying; Geisxer lives up to his title, The Tiny Telekinetic. Story Geisxer’s somebody, Sergei, was orphaned at young age when his parents were executed under the suspicion of collaborating with gypsies. When the guards came to capture his parents, he was told to escape far from home and to hide. He never witnessed his parent's death but he soon found himself living on the streets of Paris. As homeless orphan, he always went out of his way to help those around him steal food and money to survive. Before he knew it, Sergei ended up in an orphanage for a while with many failed attempts at trying to escape. For days and months he planned and actually succeeded in his last attempt. When he found his freedom he was in the wrong place at the wrong time and was attacked by heartless. He tried to fight them off by got his heart taken away instead. Personality Devil in disguise with an angel's face. He may act all sweet and cute on the outside but that's only to distract his enemies as he slowly goes for the kill. When in times of trouble he always has acting cute on his side, especially with people who have no idea who he is. Whenever he meets someone new he usually hides his face under his hood and tries to attack them. This is so that he gets the pleasure of attacking someone without being idenified. Geisxer has a short fuse when he's the presence of Sarixk or any member that annoys him. During jobs he usually keeps his temper at a minimum. He's usually always ridculed for his short stature which causes him to be defensive about everything that is said about him. Weapons and Abilities Balisong Geisxer's balisong is a folding pocket knife with two handles that counter-rotate, when closed, the blade is concealed within grooves in the handles. The only thing special about this Balisong is that the org-4-hire symbol is carved into both of the handles. Telekinesis Psychokinetic powers which allow him to move solid objects with his mind. He can move an object roughly three times his own body weight without strain, anything higher and he has to use up more energy. He uses his power to levitate himself, and moves objects mentally in place of using his arms. His powers involve moving, lifting, agitating, vibrating, spinning, bending, or breaking matter. Relationships Cornex Cornex is one of Geisxer's bodyguards, so she is very close to him because he does trust her. He looks to Cornex as an older sister. He's never afraid to smart mouth her or put her body up for a trade. Herxsem Herxsem is Geisxer's other bodyguard. He never really sees him as much as Cornex but he does trust him. Geisxer likes that fact that he will do whatever he says, even when it backfires ending in a bad result, like bananas getting squished. Sarixk Even though Sarixk is Geisxer's superior, he has no respect for him whatsoever and always finds the opportunity to annoy him at the best of his ability. He doesn't consider Sarixk his enemy, he just hates the fact that he's a drinker and that he always picks fun at him. He's always trying to get rid of Sarixk's alcohol, but to no avail. Even though the two go at each others throats constantly (literally and metaphorically), Geisxer does enjoy having someone to fight with even though he doesn't show it. He would never show weakness to Sarixk because he doesn't want to feel inferior to him. Thornex Geisxer thinks of Thornex as a gentle giant and finds it useful to be able to ride on his back. He would never try to mess with him like he does Sarixk because he doesn't want to know the result of it. He's not scared of Thornex, he just doesn't want to be squished and lose a free piggy back ride. He also likes learning about the "MANLY" things that Thornex does, like hunting, cooking, scavenging, etc.. Trivia *Geisxer's favorite food is bananas *Since he is from a world in France, Geisxer does indeed know French, but he's always seen speaking English. **He also knows a bit of Latin since prayers and masses are usually said in that language. *His room is filled with plushies that are actually his lesser nobodies. **When someone goes near Geisxer while he's in his room they will attack. See Also Category:Nobodies Category:Created by Amy Category:Nobodies Category:Created by Amy